Reid's 21st Christmas
by Dragon Claymore
Summary: It's Reid's first Christmas with the FBI and the BAU. When the weather turns bad and he has to stay with a colleague, can they make a better Christmas together than they would've had apart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, the characters from the show, etc. I am not making any money off the writing of this story.

* * *

><p>This is my submission for the Christmas Challenge over at CCoAC.<p>

Written for Anonamus-A

My assigned pairing is: JJ/Reid  
>My assigned song title prompt is: The Christmas Shoes;<p>

The other 3 prompts are: Hot Chocolate, snowflakes, and A Charlie Brown Christmas

* * *

><p>Christmas is a time when you get homesick - even when you're home.<p>

~ Carol Nelson

* * *

><p>I should probably give this information before you start: this takes place pre-season 1. It's Reid's first Christmas with the BAU, after the Matloff case from Tabula Rasa, so Garcia's there too (couldn't not include her in a Christmas story) and before Boston, so there are more team members than the ones from the show.<p>

* * *

><p>Reid wanted to go home for Christmas. Home, where Christmas meant a sweater for a nice walk outside, not here where one needed so many layers it was a wonder if you could move. He sighed. The care conference phone call last month had not gone well. His mother wasn't responding to this new medication as her doctors had hoped she would.<p>

The last time he'd managed to make it back to Vegas was over seven months ago. He had a two-week gap from when he graduated from the Academy and when he needed to report to the BAU. As unhappy as Diana was that her baby was going to work for the government; she was so proud he chose to help people with his mind. It had been a sweet visit. They'd even managed to get out of the hospital for a meal. Of course, Diana's favourite nurse went with the mother and son, just in case. It had been a lovely meal and a real chance to catch up again. She asked if he had met any nice girls and the nurse needed to cough to cover the giggle. There wasn't anyone special in his life. His job would be dominating his life for at least the next year or so. Moreover, being on call 24-7 wasn't something just anyone would be able to tolerate.

Smiling to himself as he replayed the conversation, Spencer was oblivious to the world around him. He wasn't particularly worried. He was sitting at his desk, co-workers long gone for the day and the cleaners wouldn't get to the sixth floor for another two hours. Suddenly warmth spread through his left shoulder. Pulling himself from his memories, he looked at his shoulder and yelped when he saw a hand there. The quick upward glance confirmed the hand belonged to JJ.

JJ was almost as new to the team as he was. Reid couldn't help but admire how she was able to deal with people and the press the way she did. Seemingly, always graceful but in control, the areas he struggled in appeared easy for her.

'Working late again?' She asked, her eyebrows starting to knit together in concern.

Reid gulped trying to get the feeling of his heart in his throat to lessen. 'Just double checking a few things.' He moved to close the open folders scattered on his desk.

She smiled as color crept up his neck and face.

'How many files did Derek give you today?'

'Only two, it was a slow day.'

'You ready to go?'

'Uh… I guess. Why?'

Her smile widened, 'What time is it?'

'Uh…' Reid looked at his watch.

'It's late,' JJ interjected. 'Come on. Give me three minutes to finish packing and I'll give you a ride.'

'Uh… ok,' Reid cursed in his mind, well his version of cursing anyway. Pulling himself more fully away from thoughts of his mother, he picked up the folders he needed and packed his messenger bag.

The ride home was filled with random bits of information from a nervous and stammering Reid. Snowflakes were lazily falling, sticking slightly to the windshield before melting. It was a picture perfect winter drive. When they arrived at Reid's building, JJ put the small SUV in park and turned to her passenger.

'T-thank you for the ride -' He managed, though barely. JJ smiled, he was so sweet.

'You're welcome.'

As Reid made to move out of the vehicle, JJ took a chance.

'Spencer, can I give you a bit of unsolicited advice?' At his small, wary nod she continued, 'don't be afraid to say "no" to Morgan and his files. He can be a bit thoughtless at times.' Leaning in she continued in a conspirator's tone and a cheeky grin, 'besides he needs to do more than just break down doors and tackle people for his pay check.'

Reid's face was getting more and more red. He liked JJ. She was even prettier than the girls he went to school with, but so much nicer. It was all he could do to nod, give a small smile and make it out of the car without banging his head. He turned back, reaching to shut the door and managed, 'Good night JJ, see you tomorrow.'

Watching her co-worker to make sure he made it inside safely – just like her mother had taught her was polite to do when dropping someone off – JJ drove away her smile changing to a private one. She realized she really enjoyed Spencer's company and wanted more of his time.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon at the BAU was unusually quiet. Quiet phone consults, pens scratching out reports and the keys of computer keyboards created a soft symphony of productivity. Reid quietly got up from his desk. He didn't feel like doing any more of his co-worker's reports. Glancing around the bullpen, his gaze drifted to the offices above. Hotch was bent over his desk, a stack of files at his elbow. Gideon wasn't visible, but that wasn't unusual. He thought about visiting his mentor for a moment. The idea was quickly discarded. The last case seemed to take an extra bit out of the elder man. Children disappearing and turning up dead, even if they were troubled teenage boys, always made for a hard case.<p>

JJ, he decided. He could go visit JJ. The blonde was always willing to talk and maybe he could help her with the case requests. His reading speed and memory would come in handy.

He moved toward her office door and knocked before his mind conjured too many possibilities for thing**s** going wrong.

JJ flipped through the latest file in her current stack on her desk. Sighing to herself, it wasn't a full-team case but a quick report, maybe a phone consult for one of the team. Closing the file, she went to move it to the 'consult' pile when a knock sounded at her door. She looked up and smiled.

'Hi Spence, what brings you to my corner?'

Reid shuffled in, feeling a bit awkward now. 'Umm… I finished my files and was wondering if you could use some help with anything?'

JJ's grin broadened, 'you managed to fight Morgan's paperwork off?'

Reid sat down in one of the guest chairs, blushed and mumbled, 'Didn't give him the chance.'

'Good move, Dr. Reid, and sure I could use some help. What's your poison? I have files that need consults or there's the stacks of requests to go through.'

'How about the requests?'

'Sure, why don't you go grab us fresh coffee and I'll set up over there so we can sit on the couch. It'll be more comfortable.'

With a nod, Reid got fresh cups of coffee and passed the afternoon with as much fun as they could while getting JJ's stacks down by over half. Just before quitting time, their new technical analyst bounced into the room.

'Oh good, the last two on my list are here.' She thrust a heavily decorated piece of paper at each of them. 'I'm having a Christmas Eve supper at a small community center, and I expect you two to be there.'

It took a moment to process what was being thrust at them and what had been essentially demanded of them.

'Sure Garcia,' JJ said as she recovered first. 'I imagine all the details are here.'

'That they are my bodacious blonde. Don't forget to bring your favourite holiday treat. I want to see what everyone enjoys! And you, my mindful one?' She turned to Reid.

'S-sure Garcia, I can come.' It was times like this the TA scared him. 'Umm… I-I don't really have any treats to bring.'

'Oh my gorgeous gray matter, you'll think of something! Well I'm off! See you guys there!'

Garcia seemed to poof out of the room as fast as she appeared.

* * *

><p>By the time Reid and JJ arrived at the small community center, the party seemed to be finding its groove. Haley and Hotch were out on the dance floor sharing a dance and a quiet, semi-private laugh. Morgan sat at a table with Gideon and his friend, Sarah chatting quietly and munching appetizers from the plates in front of them. Lacy, Tom and Maggie were at another table still arguing, good naturedly, over the last game of cards, even as Tom dealt another hand.<p>

One by one, they noticed the two new arrivals. Garcia turned from where she was tapping away on a laptop. The song changed and 'The Christmas Shoes' began to drift over the speakers.

'This song always makes me tear up.' JJ said softly to Reid as they moved further into the dining area. Reid smiled at her, unsure of what to say to a statement like that.

'Welcome my two almost-late arrivals. What goodies did you bring?'

JJ held out a covered bowl, 'Not exactly a holiday treat, but I made them a bit more festive with the red and green sprinkles and Christmas tree confetti.'

Garcia eagerly pulled the cover off and peered at the contents, 'And what exactly are these wondrous confections?'

'Butter Ball cookies'

'Ok then,' she turned to Reid.

He sheepishly held out a box of candy canes. 'Mom wasn't big on Christmas,' he mumbled.

'Oh my sweet wise one,' Garcia gave him a quick hug and pushed him toward the card game. 'They need to lose again, or their egos won't fit in here anymore.'

With a nod at the girls, Reid moved over to the table.

* * *

><p>Christmas is the gentlest, loveliest festival of the revolving year - and yet, for all that, when it speaks, its voice has strong authority.<p>

~ W. J. Cameron

* * *

><p>AN: There's chapter 1 done, working on #2 and I think that'll wrap up this tale. Maybe 3 if my muse hijacks my hand again.<p>

Merry Christmas to all, May you be surrounded by loved ones near and far.

Dragon

PS: If you haven't yet, come join the community on FB, we'd LOVE to see you there!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, the characters from the show, etc. I am not making any money off the writing of this story.

* * *

><p>This is my submission for the Christmas Challenge over at CCoAC.<p>

Written for Anonamus-A

My assigned pairing is: JJ/Reid  
>My assigned song title prompt is: The Christmas Shoes<p>

The other 3 prompts are: Hot Chocolate, snowflakes, and A Charlie Brown Christmas

* * *

><p>From home to home, and heart to heart, from one place to another<br>The warmth and joy of Christmas, brings us closer to each other.

~ Emily Matthews

* * *

><p>They were lucky to make it back to JJ's house. The roads were getting slick with black ice and plugged with snow.<p>

'Make yourself at home, Spence.' JJ said as she showed him the living room. 'I'm going to change. Be right back.'

The party had been such fun. Dancing and dining with their team, letting off some steam and celebrating the season was going to make tomorrow a little easier. She had bought the fixings for a traditional Christmas meal, well what she enjoyed of it, but couldn't bring herself to defrost the small turkey she bought. Staring at herself in the bathroom mirror after her quick shower, she tried to give herself a smile. It wasn't hard to see it didn't reach her eyes anymore. Straightening her shoulders, she went to her bedroom to get dressed in something home comfy. Yoga pants, t-shirt and a sweatshirt made her feel better. Her dress and heels from the party put away, she moved to the kitchen and called over to Spence, still sitting rigidly on the couch.

'Would you like some hot chocolate?'

He started and whirled around, 'uh… sure.'

'Spence, would you turn on the TV, please? We should see how long they're saying this snow is going to last.'

He nodded and picked up the remote from the coffee table in front of him. Turning on the set, he found it was already on the weather channel. JJ walked into the living room and handed Spence a large mug with whipped cream on top and a candy cane for a stir stick.

'I thought you might enjoy the sugar.' She said in a teasing tone. Taking a seat on the couch, she began to sip from her own mug. It held a candy cane and whipped cream, but not as much as Spencer's did.

'Thank you,' Spencer said quietly taking a sip of the sugary concoction that was JJ's hot chocolate. The candy cane had already started to dissolve in the drink and the peppermint was a nice addition.

The forecaster on the TV started pointing out fronts on the map behind her. The long explanation could be summed up simply and easily. No one was going anywhere easily until at least the 26th. The only plus, it wasn't the type of storm that was likely to cause many power outages.

JJ turned to her guest, 'I'm sorry I couldn't get you home Spence.'

Spence took another sip of his drink in an attempt to cover the blush that was beginning to form. 'It's ok. It's not like there's a lot to rush home to right now.'

JJ smiled and reached for the remote, 'Why don't we watch something a bit more festive then? I think they've told us all we need to know about the weather.'

Spence nodded. JJ flipped through the channels. She stopped at one animated show. 'Oh I love this; I used to watch it every year with…' She trailed off, her happiness suddenly drained.

Spence looked at his co-worker; the sudden change was startling. 'Are you ok?'

On the screen, the animated characters were skating on a frozen lake. 'My sister and I used to curl up after putting up the last of the decorations on Christmas Eve and watch "A Charlie Brown Christmas". It was always the last special we watched before getting ready for bed. Then, once we were ready to go to sleep, Mom and Dad would read "The Night Before Christmas". She died when I was 12.'

'I'm sorry, JJ.' Spence whispered. He tentatively reached out and took her closest, thankfully free, hand. 'Do you want to watch something else?'

She gave him a slightly watery smile, 'Have you seen it?'

'No, Mom was never big on holidays.' He couldn't tell her about how his mother's episodes seemed to get worse around the holidays.

She waited to see if he was going to add to the sentiment, but that seemed to be all he was willing to share. 'Since you haven't seen it, we'll watch. It's a cute show. Come to think of it, Linus kind of reminds me of you.'

'Linus?'

'Watch and learn more, Mr. Genius.'

Spence enjoyed the show, granted his attention wasn't fully on it. JJ was now holding his hand and she had moved closer to him on the couch. They weren't touching other than their hands, but he could feel her heat and smell her shampoo. It was intoxicating.

When the special ended, JJ turned off the TV and stretched before getting up. 'I don't have a guest room exactly, but I have a small office and an air mattress if you want. Though the couch may be more comfortable, which would you prefer?'

'The couch is fine,' he didn't want her going to the trouble of finding and setting up the air mattress, and her couch was definitely wide enough and comfortable.

She nodded and went to the hall closet bringing back a comforter, sheets and pillow. 'I'm stocked for guests,' she indicated with a nod. 'I just don't have the actual bed yet.'

Together they put the sheet over the couch cushions, laid out the comforter, and arranged the pillows. There wasn't a lot said but the silence was peaceful instead of awkward. Goodnights exchanged, JJ went into her bedroom and shut the door. Spence stripped to his t-shirt and boxers, and climbed into his temporary bed. Silently, he marvelled at the difference a year had made.

Last year, he was in training and the Christmas break had been mainly spent at the range. He preferred long guns, but they were far too cumbersome to carry in the field. Therefore, he had to work on his handgun skills. He went through target after target and clip after clip until the range closed. This year, he'd enjoyed an unusually comfortable meal with his new team. He was also essentially snowed in at his crush's home. Settling down, he stared at the light coming in from the streetlights outside and relaxed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Spencer awoke to his version of a heavenly smell: fresh coffee. He stirred, sitting up carefully due to his lack of coordination when he woke up. JJ looked toward the living room as she heard her guest stir. Preparing a large mug of the potent brew, she picked up her smaller mug and went to say good morning.<p>

'I thought you would appreciate this,' she said quietly, handing the mug to a still bleary-eyed Reid. He seemed more to feel for the mug as look at it to take it from her.

'Thank you,' he mumbled. The mug was tipped back. By the time he pulled it away almost a third of the brew was gone. Spencer couldn't help the sigh of contentment at the wonderful caffeine now infusing his system.

With a smile, JJ took a sip from her mug. She studied her guest for a moment and couldn't help but ask, 'I take it, I put in the right amount.'

Reid nodded and took another sip, 'Yes, thank you.' His thoughts spun to how she would know exactly how he took his coffee. That train of thought had to be quickly de-railed or he knew he was going to start blushing.

'Do you mind if I turn on the TV?'

'N-no,' his throat seemed to be constricting as the ease of last night seemed to evaporate.

JJ curled up in her slightly overstuffed, comfortable armchair and tuned into the weather.

'…highway crews are working this Christmas.' The newscaster said. 'The snow has finally moved further north, and we're expecting clear skies for the next two days. This should give crews time to clean up this latest snowfall of 35 inches. The Police are requesting the public to limit travel as much as possible. Roads are still plugged and slippery. Major routes are being cleared first and those in essential services that cannot get to work are urged to call into their workplace. Local snowmobile owners are assisting workers with rides to and from work. In other news…'

JJ muted the TV, and turned to face Spencer. 'Do you mind staying another night?'

'Considering the volume of snowfall, the warning of ice covered roads, and the fact that travel is not advised -'

She held up a hand to stop him for a moment, 'It's just a yes or no, Spence. If you really want to go, I'm willing to try. Believe me I've driven in worse conditions, and I have chains. So, yes or no, do you mind staying another night?'

He couldn't stop the blush creeping up his neck, 'N-no I don't mind. As I said last night, I don't have anything to rush home to do.'

JJ nodded, 'Ok, umm… what do you want to do today?'

Spencer blinked; he wasn't sure how to answer the question. With a growing embarrassment, he mumbled, 'I usually just read on my days off.'

JJ's smile turned into an understanding one, 'I figured as much. Do you want to read today? I don't have an extensive collection, but I think I have a few you might not have read.'

Spencer began to read some of JJ's collection, but just into his fourth book, his attention was diverted to noise coming from the kitchen. He walked in to see JJ in an apron working on a small bird.

'I thought since we're stuck here I'd make a small Christmas dinner. I bought all the ingredients but hadn't found the motivation to do much with it.' She explained over her shoulder.

Spencer's eyebrows began to knit together. 'You didn't store the turkey raw in the fridge, did you? The bacteria growth…'

JJ shifted to see her colleague more easily and replied, 'No, I pulled it out late last night when I decided to do the meal even if it turned out to be just me.'

'…oh,' came Spencer's small reply.

She paused, she hadn't meant to hurt his feelings, but from his reply, she assumed she had by accident. Fumbling as the wet bird slipped from her grasp, JJ looked back at her guest and tried to make things a little better. 'I could use some help if you're willing.'

He couldn't help the smile that graced his face. 'What do you need?' He reached for his cuffs to roll up his shirtsleeves.

'In the pantry there, on the bottom is a bag of potatoes. Would you dice them up?'

'Ok, this door?' Spencer wanted to be sure that he chose the right door. He didn't want to make a mistake.

'Yup, that's the one, oh, and could you grab out the cranberries, corn, and pickled onions from the shelves?'

Spencer nodded and soon was pulling out a cutting board and knife to start the potatoes. 'Umm… JJ do you want the potatoes peeled?'

She turned to him from where she was finishing putting the turkey in the oven. 'Which do you prefer? It really doesn't matter to me. I picked up red-skinned potatoes so I had the option.'

'Well, skin on does use the entire potato, and provides more fibre than peeled…'

'Skin on or skin off, Spence?'

'Skin on,' he gave a small smile and turned back to his task.

'Ok, turkey's going to be about 3 hours so we have time to do a couple of other things.'

Spencer paused in his chopping, 'What other things?'

'Well, my family usually made homemade buns for dinner. Do you want to make some too?' JJ watched his reaction carefully. He seemed to become thoughtful for a few moments. She figured he was recalling Christmas when he was a boy.

'Bread was one thing I never attempted…' he trailed off.

JJ moved over and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, 'Just so we're clear,' she said in a whisper. 'Flour fights are basically mandatory.' With a wink, she moved to gather the ingredients.

Spencer stood for a moment, his shoulder still warm where JJ touched him. Something in his chest loosened and a memory flashed in his eyes. He spoke before courage failed him, 'JJ do you have apples here? And some kind of whipped cream: Dream Whip or Cool Whip?'

She paused in setting up her bread machine, 'I have some apples and probably have some sort of whipped cream, why?'

Color began to creep up his neck at his boldness, 'I just remembered something my Mom used to make for special occasions.'

She gave him a big smile, but had to resist the temptation to give him a big hug. It looked like the memory wasn't a completely bad one. 'What would that be, oh wise one?'

'Apple Salad,' he managed as color spread across his cheeks.

'Sounds interesting, let's do this: I'll get the bread dough on, you finish the potatoes, and then you can teach me how to make Apple Salad.'

Spencer nodded and turned back to his task. Unwillingly, his thoughts turned to his host. She was so kind and friendly. She wasn't obligated to do any of this or include him, but she seemed happy to have him with her.

The day passed and their preparations continued. True to her word, JJ started a flour fight when they started forming the buns. By the time all the dough had been formed, both fighters were liberally covered in the white powder.

Laughing, JJ tried to speak well enough for Spencer to understand her. 'So,' she giggled. 'How exactly does one make Apple Salad?'

'First, one does not coat their teacher in flour.' Spencer couldn't resist the shot. With all the teasing she had been giving him, he wanted to return as best he could. 'Second, one gets the apples and whip cream, a bowl and a knife. Do we need to make the whipped topping?'

JJ searched her freezer then the pantry. 'Ah! Here it is the last envelope of Dream Whip. Now what next, oh teacher.'

'You make the Dream Whip, I'll dice the apples.' Reid instructed, falling into the role easily.

'…and then what?'

'Combine,' Reid said as he moved to start dicing the apples.

'…and then what?'

'Enjoy.'

* * *

><p>That evening they sat down to enjoy the meal they had both prepared. Lifting her wine glass of apple juice, JJ studied at her guest.<p>

'Here's to a wonderful Christmas, spent with wonderful company. May we be able to enjoy time like this many more times to come.'

Spencer lifted his glass and gently clinked it with JJ's, color once again rising up his neck.

'I'd like that too.'

Reid's 21st Christmas turned out to be one of the best he had enjoyed in many years.

* * *

><p>Christmas is not a time or a season but a state of mind. To cherish peace and good will, to be plenteous in mercy, is to have the real spirit of Christmas.<p>

~ Calvin Coolidge

* * *

><p>Yeah, I'm not fond of the ending but after struggling with it for over a week… I made it work.<p>

My muse seems to be on strike and I'm not sure why, so I'm taking a break from writing for a bit. I hope to be back soon.

Dragon


End file.
